


drop it to the floor

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, lots of thirst, this is just a tiny snippet of reader thirsting after our silent hot boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: You really wanted your two bodyguards to loosen up a little - so you decided to drag them to a nightclub.They weren't allowed to take their eyes off of you, right? That must be good for something.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	drop it to the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this because of this tiktok trend of imagining yourself sandwiched between your favourite characters dancing?  
> Yes.  
> Is this any good?  
> I have no idea.  
> Did it turn out way more thirsty than I imagined it to be?  
> Yes.  
> Do I hope y'all enjoy anyways?  
> I definitely do.
> 
> Have fun!

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The feeling of Ushijima Wakatoshi’s big, warm hand on your lower back was definitely worth the effort of trying to get into this nightclub. The line was long and you shivered slightly. You hadn’t exactly planned to stand in a neon-lit sidestreet in a crop top and without a jacket for half an hour. Ushijima standing so close to you did it’s part to keep you from freezing, though.   
  
Your father - a very rich and to some degrees dangerous man - insisted on you being out with not one, but two bodyguards at all times. At first you protested. You weren’t a child anymore and could take care of yourself. But then, after laying eyes on Ushijima and Aone for the first time, you found yourself not as opposed to your fathers wishes.  
  
They were, of course, perfect gentlemen towards you. In their suits - tall, strong and not exactly talkative - they often looked like they stepped right out of a black and white silent movie. Did it make you a femme fatale that you wished they could be a little less gentleman sometimes? It was moments like this - Ushijima’s hand perfectly on the part of your back that was covered in fabric, never once touching skin to skin - that made you go a little crazy.   
  
“You should have brought a jacket. You’ll catch a cold.” It was Ushijima that spoke, but Aone who stripped out of his jacket at those words. Warmth and the faint smell of his aftershave surrounded you when he dropped it around your shoulders. As if the image of him now rolling up his sleeves wasn’t enough to get you heated up.   
  
“Thank you, Aone,” you answered with a smile. “And yes, I am sure I want to do this, it’s been ages since I went dancing. If you don’t want to come, you always could just leave me-”  
  
“You know exactly that that’s not going to happen.” Smile still on your lips, you turned to Ushijima, locking eyes with him for a moment.  
  
“I know. I’ll try to feel bad about making you join me.” You loved the feeling of their eyes following you as the line finally moved forward and you stepped into the buzzing nightclub.  
  
\---  
  
You finally managed to push through the people without spilling half of your drink. Away from the bar and towards the dance floor. The fingers of your free hand closed around Aone’s wrist. The realization that your fingertips weren’t even close to touching each other did fuzzy things to your stomach. Everything about him was just so _broad_ .  
  
“Come on, I want to dance!” You dragged your bodyguards along. They of course weren’t allowed to drink on the job, but you wished they would loosen up just a little. Standing on tiptoes, hand slowly gliding up his arm, you brought your lips close to Aone’s ear.  
  
“I need you two to play along a little,” you whispered. “It’d be so much better for people to think I’m here with my two boyfriends, not bodyguards, don’t you think?” You got no verbal response from him, but the blush spreading across his cheeks let you know that your words didn’t leave him completely unaffected.   
  
“You, too, Ushijima,” you added as you turned towards the other, halfway purring into his ear. He was a little more receptive to your teasing and once again you felt his hand on your back as he led you into the mass of dancing people.  
  
“Well then, should we dance?” This time, his fingers just so touched your bare skin.   
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”   
  
\---  
  
Finally. You were sandwiched between Aone and Ushijima, moving your body to the beat. The music was too loud for anyone to keep a conversation, but you just as well knew how to talk with your hips. Your drink was secure in Ushijima’s hands. It left you free to dance without thinking about spilling anything. _Free_ . It was so often that you felt trapped in your life, with your family being so overprotective of you. You’d never thought that here of all things, firmly pressed in between those two men, you’d feel free. _Safe_.   
  
When you reached out for your glass your fingers brushed against Ushijima’s. You couldn’t help but lock eyes with him in the moment you placed your lips around the plastic straw to take a sip. Maybe you even licked your lips after. Then you spun around - how neglectful of you to concentrate your charme mostly on Ushijima tonight, when Aone would blush so prettily for you.   
  
The tall man surprised you by taking your hand into his, pulling you up against him - you wouldn’t have expected Aone of all people to be so bold. Then you heard someone yelling behind you. There was arguing. It was too loud to really understand what was going on, but Ushijimas calm and slightly threatening, deep voice made it through to your ears.  
  
“Stay away from her.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and sank a bit further against Aone’s chest. The tension slowly left your body. Safe, you reminded yourself. With them, you were safe.   
  
“Someone tried to get too close to you,” Aone explained and tried to take a step back, releasing your hand. You decided that you wouldn’t have that and chased after his touch.  
  
“That’s only because the two of you stand so far away from me,” you answered, looking up at him with a teasing smile and a wink. His face was burning, but he didn’t try to let go of your hand again. He didn’t really _dance_ with you, but it still was very nice.   
  
“I fear I have deterred a potential suitor.” Ushijima’s voice was so close to your ear and you could feel him right behind you. It sent a shiver down your spine. Without turning around you moved into his space, leaning into his warmth against your back.   
  
“Oh, what a shame… good thing then that I am already with the two best looking men in this club.” You started to move again. Ushijima’s hips against your butt, Aone’s big hands around yours. Lights dancing on your skin, bass vibrating through your soul. You never wanted this moment to end.   
  
\---  
  
In the back of a limousine you leaned your head against Aone’s strong shoulder. Your one hand was locked with his, your fingers intertwined. The other was in Ushijima’s hands and he played with your fingers. Your legs were halfway on his lap. You wondered for a brief moment what the driver must be thinking - probably that you were very lucky. At least that’s how you felt.   
  
“You know, I think I might need… some assistance in my apartment tonight. It’s so late…” You bit your lower lip and tried to look as playfully innocent as you could. “I’ll be afraid if I have to be alone.”   
  
“Don’t worry. We’ll make sure you are completely safe.” The look Ushijima mustered you with made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
“And we’ll only leave you alone if you really want us to.” Aone added quietly.   
  
Forget _warm_ . Those two had you _burning_ before you were even able to close your apartment door behind you. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this mess of a story, please leave kudos or a little comment,  
> it would mean the world to me.  
> Thank you! <3


End file.
